Una vez más, aquel amor maravilloso
by OneWingedEggplant
Summary: Lo único que diferenciaba a los dos grandes amores de Kaito era la posibilidad de decorar a uno de ellos con jarabes de diferentes sabores y pedacitos de caramelo. Meiko probablemente lo mataría  si intentaba adornar su cabeza con una suculenta cereza.


Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De lo contrario, para estas alturas Hatsune Miku sólo entonaría melodías con mensajes subliminales y yo estaría un paso más cerca de la dominación mundial.

_A/N~: Advertencia de Fluff y bastante cháchara sin sentido. Mis disculpas, es difícil dejar los viejos hábitos de escribir malas historias. Ayuda ver a los personajes en versión chibi, así se torna un poco más ameno. Por cierto, Kaito resultó bastante KAIwaii (KAITO + kawaii = KAIwaii :D :D :D); estoy orgullosa. n.n_

* * *

><p>Kaito adoraba el helado. De hecho, existían muy pocas cosas en este mundo capaces de alejarlo del dulce placer que le causaba apenas una probada de aquel cremoso y exquisito manjar que día a día deleitaba su exigente paladar.<p>

Y es que existían tantas variedades... podías encontrarlo en paletas, granizados, tortas helados, bombones, malteadas, baldes de kilo y medio, conos... A decir verdad, el helado era el único postre del que estaba enterado también podía comerse el envase en el que se lo servía. Al menos en el caso de los conos de pasta, claro está. Más de una vez se había dejado llevar por la emoción hasta que había acabado sorprendiéndose a si mismo mordisqueando uno de plástico; y aquello definitivamente no había terminado bien.

Pero se estaba desviando del tema. No estaban hablando de él; sino del helado y de los motivos que podían lograr que todo chico que se precie terminara venerándolo.

Otra excelente razón para añadir a la lista era que existían infinidades de sabores; tantos que, a veces, hasta le era difícil escoger. ¿Vainilla o menta? ¿De frutas o de avellanas? ¿Con o sin cobertura de chocolate? ¿Bañado con caramelo o con salsa de frambuesa? ¿Debería decorarlo con confites de colores, malvaviscos miniatura, chispitas de chocolate o deliciosos ositos de goma? Oh... tantas opciones... y tan poco tiempo para saborearlas todas.

Pero tenía sus favoritos, sin embargo. No era lo mismo degustar un delicioso helado de frutilla y crema de cielo con salsa de chocolate encima a un soso cono de vainilla pobremente combinado con crema de duraznos. Era cuestión de tener el talento necesario para saber encontrar las mezclas adecuadas, tanto en sabor como en cantidad.

Al helado de limón, por ejemplo, lo disfrutaba con especial entusiasmo pues le resultaba particularmente refrescante aquella interesante explosión de esencias que se desataba en su paladar cuando se encontraban el marcado tinte ácido de la fruta con aquel dejo algo dulzón que caracterizaba a todo helado y que él conocía tan bien.

Había descubierto, tras años y años de intenso esfuerzo e innumerables intentos fallidos por encontrar el helado perfecto, que aquel inconfundible sabor agridulce de la crema de limón quedaba increíble con algo de canela apenas espolvoreada encima.

Lo mismo ocurría con el helado de coco; no hacía mucho se había enterado que era un gran fanático y más aún si se lo servía con jarabe de caramelo y almendras. Había sido un accidente que hubiese encontrado tal combinación; pero a decir verdad, ahora que ya lo había probado, sencillamente no se imaginaba como sería la vida sin ella.

Pero sin duda alguna aquél que se llevaba el título de su helado predilecto era el de moras; no sólo debido a aquella particular tonalidad azul claro que tanto le encantaba, sino a aquel exquisito tinte exótico que resultaba tan leve pero a la vez tan irresistible... No existía nada comparable. Cuando aquél embriagador sabor impregnaba sus papilas gustativas sentía como si entrase en contacto con un precioso pedazo de cielo que llegaba hasta él en forma de crema helada.

Oh sí, Kaito adoraba el helado. Era por eso que se había convertido en una especie de rutina suya el levantarse bien temprano y hacerle una agradable visita a la heladería más cercana. Aquella mañana en cuestión incluso, se había dado el gusto de gastar algo más de lo previsto y había ordenado un cono de cuatro sabores con jarabe de fresas, salsa de chocolate, chispitas y una gran y roja cereza en la cima de tan imponente postre/desayuno.

Estaba, de hecho, completamente concentrado en la difícil tarea de volver a casa sin que su obra maestra en materia de helados sufriera algún _accidente_ -entiéndase, caer al piso-, que no se percató del camino por el que avanzaba. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba tomando la ruta más larga que conduciría a la fábrica de helados abandonada cuyo sótano tenía el placer de llamar hogar.

Craso error. Aquél camino atravesaba el parque, y quién sabe qué terribles peligros amenazarían la pobre existencia de su inocente helado si continuaba por allí. ¿Hormigas? ¿Ardillas rabiosas? ¿Lobos? ¿Ballenas asesinas? ¿Espíritus demoníacos resentidos contra el helado? No sabía que esperar.

Teniendo en mente el firme objetivo de que su delicioso desayuno encontrara una vía segura hasta su estómago, Kaito no tuvo más opción que detenerse en uno de los bancos que bordeaban el sendero por el cual transitaba. Antes de dar la primera probada, tomó unos segundos de su preciado tiempo para admirar su belleza, contemplando embelesado el glorioso porte de la maravilla helada que tenía ante sus ojos. Verdaderamente, sublime.

Estaba a punto de darle aquel célebre bocado inicial con la cuchara dorada que llevaba siempre encima por si se le presentaban situaciones especiales como ésta; cuando el llanto de una muchacha en las cercanías desvió su atención.

Siendo tan curioso como sólo Kaito lo puede llegar a ser, le resulto imposible el resistir la dulce tentación que le representaba el ir a investigar y averiguar quién era la causante de la distracción que había logrado separarlo momentáneamente del amor de su vida -el helado, obviamente-. Más un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al comprobar como, allí frente a sus ojos, no se encontraba otra que una llorosa Meiko, lagrimeando afligida por culpa de un cono de helado que ahora yacía a sus pies.

Sintió su dolor. Imaginó el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraría si se tratase de su increíble helado de cuatro sabores aquel que había caído al suelo. Probablemente entraría en una depresión tal, que no saldría de su hogar por algo más que un par de semanas. Quizás hasta meses.

Antes de que pudiera expresarle debidamente sus condolencias, la muchacha finalmente se percató de su presencia, estremeciéndose al instante y enjugándose apresuradamente las lágrimas, nerviosa. Sabía muy bien que a la joven no le agradaba para nada que la vieran llorar; pero para Kaito, el presenciar un suceso tan inconcebible para su pobre mentencita como lo era el encontrarla en pleno llanto, le resultaba tan asombroso que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Observó con asombro como Meiko se sonrojaba furiosamente al tiempo que balbuceaba alguna tonta excusa con respecto al triste estado en el que se hallaba, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Cuando se ponía nerviosa Meiko se veía muy bonita; pensó sin podes evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una radiante sonrisa.

Muy en el fondo, una parte de él estaba absolutamente seguro que Meiko era la muchacha más adorable de la faz de la tierra. Cuando no se entretenía arrojándole cuchillos de cocina, claro está.

Se quedó observándola en silencio unos segundos más; en parte disfrutando del momento y en otra considerando seriamente si debía dirigirle la palabra, a riesgo de recibir un buen puñetazo en el estómago, cortesía de Meiko.

-¿Quieres del mío? -fue lo único que se permitió preguntar.

La muchacha se mantuvo callada, mirándolo con aquellos encantadores ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, como si no pudiera creer lo que le indicaban sus oídos. No fue hasta que Kaito se sentó a su lado y le tendió aquella segunda cuchara dorada que llevaba siempre encima por si se le presentaban situaciones especiales como ésta; que Meiko comprendió que aquello iba en serio. Verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su precioso helado con tal de verla feliz.

Definitivamente, Kaito adoraba el helado. Pero más aún, amaba la sonrisa de Meiko; aquella misma que iluminaba sus días hasta volverlos casi mágicos, como salidos de un cuento de hadas. Si, constantemente recibía golpes, bofetadas, puñetazos, patadas voladoras, letales proyectiles con trayectoria fija hacia su rostro, y hasta frecuentemente terminaba al borde del desmayo cuando a la chica se le daba por estrangularlo con su propia bufanda; pero algo de lo que estaba seguro era que, en el fondo, Meiko realmente se preocupaba por él.

De acuerdo; muy en el fondo.

* . o · o . *

-No estaba llorando por ése tonto helado -soltó de repente una alcoholizada Meiko mientras abría otra lata de cerveza.

Aquél podría fácilmente haber sido confundido por un comentario fuera de contexto producto de la bebida; pero para el joven Kaito, quién la acompañaba aquella tarde, tenía perfecto sentido.

Hacía algunas horas que había tenido lugar el episodio del parque; y él y la chica habían vuelto su apartamento, dónde habían compartido unas cuantas rondas de bebida. Claro qué, como siempre, sus inocentes reuniones constantemente se reducían a algo parecido a esto: Meiko, no precisamente sobria_, _golpeando en el hombro a su afortunado acompañante e insistiéndole que debían de cantar un dueto más seguido; mientras el pobre de Kaito, que sólo bebía un generoso vaso de leche, se limitaba a sonreír alegremente, infiriendo de un momento a otro con algún comentario que sólo podía ser descripto como _a lo Kaito_. Definitivamente eran los mejores momentos de toda la semana.

-No estaba llorando siquiera -explicó la joven, retomando el hilo de la conversación tras un largo sobro de cerveza- Sólo… tenía algo en el ojo. O mejor, acababa de pelar cebolla. Sí, sí; eso era.

No hubiera sido prudente de su parte el preguntar bajo qué bizarras circunstancias podría haber sufrido la imperante necesidad de cortar cebolla durante la hora del desayuno; pero se trataba de Kaito, y el chico no tuvo mejor idea que hacer caso omiso a aquella suave vocecilla vulgarmente conocida como sentido común y terminó por llevarse un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Tonto! -exclamó Meiko al tiempo que se levantaba para buscar otra lata de bebida en la cocina-. ¡Eso no te incumbe! Tenías que ser tan Kaito, siempre metiendo las narices donde nadie te llama… Harías bien en dejar de entrometerte en las cosas que no te conciernen…

La chica continuó despotricando a diestra y siniestra en contra de su inocente curiosidad de niño pequeño, incluso cuando ya se había perdido detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina; pero Kaito no le prestó atención. Tal parecía que aquél golpe que había recibido por parte la muchacha dejaría una marca, y aquello lo tenía especialmente preocupado. En la cara no, que era donde estaba más bonito.

-Oh, y Kaito… -oyó como la muchacha lo llamaba, asomándose desde la cocina.

Volteándose a ver, el chico por poco no se cae de su asiento al intentar atrapar en el aire el objeto no identificado que su amiga le arrojó en ese instante. Sorprendido, Kaito desvió su mirada de la muchacha y se detuvo a observar con más detenimiento aquello que, conociendo a Meiko, no podía ser otra cosa más que un mortal proyectil que había tenido su rostro como blanco fijo y asesinarlo como firme objetivo.

Pero qué cosa más extraña, si tan sólo se trataba de…

Una compresa fría.

-…gracias.

Cuando Meiko retornó a su asiento, aquél sospechoso tambaleo con el que se desplazaba dio a pensar que quizás aquella simple muestra de afecto no fuera otra cosa que producto de los excesos con la bebida; pero para Kaito ya era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><em>AN~: Gracias por leer! Por cierto, las reviews hacen de una autora, una autora feliz. ^^_


End file.
